


Chloe's Tales

by mrsbertucci



Series: Her Savior [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: Chloe comes to an important conclusion.





	1. Experiments and Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series of stories that came from a prompt from Paminformatic who requested more John/Chloe interactions. I tried to do one whole story, but wound up tearing my hair out about it LOL I'll add to this as I write. The stories will be from Chloe's POV. There isn't an actual interaction between John and Chloe but it's a start into their stories. This takes place after ch 11 in Her Savior.
> 
> Thank you to TenRoseForeverandever for helping me out with this!

Her Savior: Chloe's Tales

Experiments and Conclusions

  

"I have a feeling that this is going to get messy." 

"Yeah! I hope so!" 

"Tim!" Chloe watched, hands on hips, as her best friend delightfully rearranged the empty jam jars, each storing a different household ingredient. "I'm serious! What if your Daddy gets cross?" 

She'd never seen Mr. John cross, but she didn't like the idea. She never, ever wanted to do anything to make Mr. John angry at her or her Mummy.

"Weeellll," Tim stuck his bottom lip out in a pout that was the mirror image of his father, "I guess..." 

"We could get some paper towels, just in case." 

"Good plan, Chloe. There's some in the pantry. How about you go down and get a bunch while I fill up the water beaker. 

"Sure." Chloe headed out the room but stopped when Tim called her name. 

"Probably should grab a mop, too, yeah? Just in case." 

"I think you might be right. Be right back." 

Ever since her mummy had passed out and spent the night in the hospital, everyone had been making the effort to make sure the Tylers were well taken care of. They were eating at the Noble's house more often. Chloe enjoyed spending time there. They were nice and she felt safe when she and her mummy were with them. 

But most important of all was how much her mummy smiled when Mr. John was around. Even now, as Chloe got closer to the kitchen, she could hear her mummy giggling. Peeking around the corner, she watched as Mr. John started to chase her mummy around with hands covered in soap bubbles. Mummy shrieked as she ran around the table.

Chloe's heart stopped in fear for a split second when her mummy cried out when Mr. John caught her. The fear was short lived because, now, both adults were laughing and trying to put bubbles on each other’s heads. It wasn't long before Mr. John had Mummy in his arms. 

"You, Rose Tyler, are so beautiful." He nuzzled his nose against hers. 

"Even coated in bubbles?" 

"You could be coated in sewage and you'd still be so beautiful. Smelly, but beautiful." 

"You're a nutter, John Noble!" Rose laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Chloe was smiling but when the kissing started, she quickly remembered her mission. _Right, time to get the paper towels and mop._ She snuck passed the occupied couple and grabbed her supplies. She started to make her way back upstairs but stopped. 

Being quiet as a mouse, Chloe returned to the pantry and grabbed a second roll of paper towels. Mindful of the embracing adults, she slipped the roll onto the counter, pushing it close to where her Mummy had tossed her dishrag. If Chloe had learned anything from spending time with this wonderful family, it's that life can be messy but, as long as they stick together, they can clean up and face anything. 

Yes, she _definitely_ liked when she and her mummy spent time at the Noble's home.

 


	2. Pears or Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a choice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to TenRoseForeverandever for looking over this for me!!

Her Savior

Pears or Paint

 

 

"Aaaaaand done." 

John put the last graded exam on top of the pile, happy to be done with his work. He heard his home office door open as he was placing the papers in his messenger bag.

"Daddy?" Oh, how he loved hearing that little voice say his name. "Can I come in?" 

He gestured for her to come sit on his lap. "Of course, princess. What can Daddy do for you? 

Chloe walked over to him with a purple basket in her hand. In it, he could see all the different nail polishes she had received for her seventh birthday last week. "Jenny said to get good at painting nails I need to practice. But Mummy's taking a test on her laptop and Tim said he'd let me do it, but only if I could get you to eat a pear." 

John grimaced. He hated pears with a passion, but he'd do anything for his little girl. He opened his mouth, ready to seal his fate, but Chloe spoke before he did. 

"I would _never_ ask you to eat a pear, Daddy."

"Thank you, dar-"

"Sooooo, I thought I'd paint _your_ fingernails!" 

"What? You want to paint my what? 

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" 

John frowned. Pears or paint? He knew which one he was going to pick, but he couldn't resist teasing Chloe a bit. "You know, I think I'll pop over to Tesco and pick up some pears." 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Daaaddy." 

"Kidding! I'm kidding. Come on. Let's go sit at the kitchen table." 

Chloe set paper towels on the table for John to rest his hands on. She placed all the different color polishes on the table. "Pick a color, please." 

He scanned the tiny bottles, looking for a manly color and, just as he thought there wasn't one... _What the hell._ He pointed to the brightest of the pink nail polishes. "That one." 

Chloe let out a squee and plucked the color from the table to shake it up before opening and preparing the brush. John watched her concentrate on staying on the nail, smiling at her little tongue poking out as if it would help. 

"You know, Chloe, I would've eaten a pear if you had wanted me to. I'd do anything for you and your Mummy if it made you happy." 

Chloe dipped the brush back into the paint, ready to start on his other hand. She kept her eyes on her work. "I know, Daddy. We do things like that for the people we love and I love you too much to make you eat a nasty ol' pear." 

He smiled at the top of his daughter's head, tears brimming in his eyes. "Thank you, princess." 

She met his gaze and gave him a miniature version of Rose's signature smile. "Welcome, Daddy. Now! How about some purple polkadots?" 

********** 

John was walking around his classroom distributing the tests he had graded the night before. 

"Here you go, Miss Orlando." 

He stopped when he noticed a group of students giggling. "What's so funny?" 

One of his male students, who was very popular on the rugby team, asked, "Are your fingernails painted pink?"

John looked down at his fingernails then back at his students. "No, they are not. For your information, they are painted 'Party Passion' with 'Lavender Heather' dots." Without batting an eye, he turned and walked down to his desk. "For next week, you are to have chapters nine and ten read. That is all. Class dismissed."


	3. Daddy to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all :)
> 
> Thank you to TenRoseForeverandever for looking over this for me!

Daddy to the Rescue

Her Savior 

 

“I know it’s in here somewhere.” Rose grumbled as she dug through a box full of paper-stuffed accordion folders. 

“I can’t believe the school lost Chloe’s birth certificate.” Donna said, pulling the lid off the box she’d just taken down from the top of the office closet. 

“Well, technically they didn’t _lose_ it. That damn water leak took out that entire file cabinet.” Rose sighed. “I had it last when John and I were working on Chloe’s adoption.” 

“Is there a copy of it in the packet you got from the court?” 

“That’s what John is looking for now.”

Rose and Donna had just started searching different boxes when Chloe burst in the office. 

“Here, Mummy.” Chloe held out a thick, brown envelope. “Daddy said try looking in here.”

“Thank you, darling.” Rose unfastened the packet and pulled the papers out.

“There’s some pictures in here.” Donna mumbled, pulling out one of them. “Who’s this? He’s absolutely delicious.” 

Rose looked up to see Donna holding up a picture. Chloe walked over and grabbed Donna’s wrist, pulling down so she could see the photo. 

All the color drained from Chloe’s face. Rose rushed over, kneeling down in front of her daughter. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Rose reached up and snatched the photo from Donna’s grasp. Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled Chloe’s shaking body into her arms. “I’m sorry. I had no idea that was in there.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Donna looked up at her twin brother who appeared in the doorway. She shook her head in bewilderment. “I don’t know. I found a picture and asked who it was and…” 

Her voice trailed off as a John went to crouch down by Rose as she whispered soothing reassurances into Chloe’s ear. He ran a hand down his wife’s back. 

“Rose, love, please tell me what’s wrong.” 

Wordlessly, she handed him the picture. In it was a young man in his mid-twenties. He had blonde hair and green eyes. His movie star looks and muscular physique was one most men would kill to have. 

“I didn’t know I had this.” Rose whispered. “Tear it up, please.” 

John’s furrowed brows lifted in understanding. “Is this…” 

“Yeah. That’s Jimmy.” Rose held Chloe tighter when the little girl whimpered. 

“Shit! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know or I wouldn’t have let Chloe see it. I’m sorry.” Donna was near tears and John stood to put an arm around her. 

“It’s alright, Donna. Rose didn’t even know the picture was there.” John looked at the photo once more, staring at their own personal devil, before handing it to his sister. “Do me a favor and destroy this. I’m gonna sit here with my girls for a bit.” 

“Sure.” Donna shot a sympathetic glance down at Rose and Chloe on her way out of the room. 

John waited until his sister had left to close the office door. He sank down to the ground and pulled Rose and Chloe into his arms, kissing the crowns of their heads. “It’s okay, loves. The picture’s gone. You’ll never have to see it again.” 

Rose sniffed, pulling back from Chloe. “Darling, are you alright?” 

Her little blonde head nodded against Rose’s chest. She gave her mum a squeeze then sat up. “‘M sorry, Mummy. I was just surprised.” 

Rose pushed Chloe’s fringe back behind her ear. “I know. I was too. I’m so sorry. I have _no idea_ why that was in there.” 

“It’s not your fault,” John whispered. 

The seven-year-old shook her head. “Daddy’s right. It’s just… I had forgotten what he looked like is all. I’ll be alright.” 

“Chloe!” Tim’s voice carried from the bottom of the stairs. “The eggs in the bird’s nest are hatching! Come quick!” 

Unable to miss the excitement flashing in her daughter’s eyes, Rose smiled. “Go ahead, sweetheart, but remember your Dad and I are here if you need to talk.” 

Chloe jumped up, pressed a hasty kiss to her parents’ cheeks and shouted as she ran out the door. “I know!” 

John chuckled. He tugged Rose until she was perched on his lap. “It’s amazing how resilient kids are.” 

“Yeah.” Rose leaned her head against his shoulder. “She seems okay now, but ‘m worried about later. Maybe I shouldn’t go to the movies tonight.” 

He pressed a kiss to her temple. “No, you should go. You, Donna, and Martha have been looking forward to your ladies night out for a while. I’ll be here with her.” His voice took on a vulnerable tone. “Do you not think I can help her if she needs it?” 

Rose sat up like she’d been struck by lightning and cupped her husband’s cheeks. “No! That’s not it at all! John, you are so good for me and Chloe. It’s just that I’ve always been there for her on her bad days and I _know_ something will come of this. Whether it’s a delayed panic attack or a nightmare, _something_ will happen, and I don’t know if I can willingly leave her.” 

John sighed. “Rose, you need this night out. You’ve been killing yourself with class work. Trust me with our daughter.” 

Biting her lip, she nodded reluctantly. “Okay, I’ll go.” 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before encouraging her to stand. He hurried to leave the office to try and hide the hurt he felt at the lack of confidence his wife obviously had for him. 

“John.” 

Turning, he saw the tears in Rose’s eyes. Apparently, he hadn’t shielded his emotions too well. Rose began fiddling with her earring, a nervous tick he adored about her. He also knew her enough to know she was trying to gather her thoughts, so he leaned against the door frame, waiting to hear what she had to say. When she did speak, her eyes were downcast and her voice was shaky. 

“‘M tryin’. I really am, but you can’t just… expect me to… to… It has only been a little over a year since it happened! I can’t just turn it off!” 

The last words she spoke were half shouted, half sobbed. Her cries were muffled when John crushed her to his chest. 

John rocked her in his arms, kicking himself for upsetting his wife. “Shhh, love.” He kissed her hair. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’re going to worry about her more so than other mums, but I want to share the worry with you, make your shoulders a bit lighter. I want you to know you don’t have to face these things alone.” 

She mumbled something into his shirt. 

“Didn’t quite catch that, love.” 

She pulled back from his embrace with a sniff. Wiping under her eyes, she let out a tiny huff of a laugh. “I said 'Why are you always right?'” 

He waggled his eyebrows and gave her a cheeky grin. “Genius, me.” She laughed, as was his intent. “Come on, Rose Tyler, I’ll make you the greatest cuppa tea you’ve ever had!” 

********** 

“Let’s go, Rose! The movie starts in 45 minutes and I wanna get a prime seat.” Donna hollered from the foyer. 

Martha rolled her eyes. “Donna, it’s an IMAX screen. No matter where you sit you’ll see Christopher Eccleston’s bare arse just fine.” 

“Too bad the movie’s not in 3-D,” Rose chimed in as she descended the stairs. 

“Too right.” Donna made a show of looking around the room. “Where is everybody?” 

“John took the kids to that new pizza place. You know, the one with the arcade.” 

Chloe had done fine the entire day. Rose watched her for any signs of distress, but found none as the little girl and her brother made notes on eggs that had hatched. That made it a little bit easier for Rose to leave, but what had really helped was John taking the kids out. When Chloe had left with her daddy and siblings, she was laughing and bouncing on her toes, and Rose knew Chloe was in good hands. 

“Sounds like fun. Let’s go!” Donna breezed out the front door. 

Rose looked to Martha. “Is she gonna be like this all night?” 

“She’s your sister-in-law, mate. What do you think?” 

Locking the door, Rose sighed. “It’s gonna be a loooooong night. But _so_ worth it.” The women made their way to Donna’s waiting SUV. “‘M just givin’ you a heads up, ‘m takin’ a picture when his bum makes its grand entrance.” 

Martha snickered. “You are _not_!” 

Rose nodded as she climbed in the back seat. 

“You’ll send me a copy, right?” 

********** 

John carried a sleeping Chloe up to her room. His little girl had worn herself out. Jenny and Chloe spent quite a while on the dancing games with the light-up foot pads, racking up tickets. He and Tim had monopolized one of the air hockey tables. With both of them using physics equations and math formulas, their game lasted almost an hour, John ultimately winning. All in all, he’d had a fantastic time with his children. 

Jenny was now in her room, rehearsing her lines for the upcoming winter play. Tim retired to his room, as well, stating he needed to work on his calculations so that he could beat his father next time. 

Chloe stirred when he laid her down on her bed. “Daddy? What’re you doin’?” Her tiny voice laced with sleep. 

“We just got home, princess. Since you’re up, go on and use the loo and clean your teeth. I’ll set out some jimjams for you to change into.” 

“M’kay,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom that connected her room with Tim’s. 

John went to his bedroom, changing into a black t-shirt and gray pajama pants. After cleaning his own teeth, he wandered into Chloe’s room as she was climbing into her bed. 

“All set, then?” He asked quietly, pulling the covers up over her. 

“Yep.” She popped the p just like he usually did. “Thank you for taking us to Pizza Planet.” 

“You’re very welcome, princess. I love you.” He kissed her cheek. 

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

Chloe was asleep before John was out the room. 

***** 

John lounged in bed reading one of the psychology books he’d nicked off Rose’s nightstand. He hoped she was having a good time, but he did miss her. She had brightened up his life in ways he’d not realized he needed. He wanted to take care of her and love her like she should have been loved her entire life. 

He’d felt like such an arse earlier today in the office. Not only had she just seen a picture of the cause of her nightmares, but so had their daughter. He'd wanted to help, but he hadn’t explained himself well, and come across as selfish. He couldn’t fault her for her hesitancy to go out to the movies, when in reality, if the roles had been reversed, he would have had the same exact reaction as Rose. 

Another thing that had bothered him was that he was now able to put a face to Jimmy fucking Stone. John had to work to quell his irrational jealousy; of _course_ the bastard was gorgeous. But what had hurt the most was the resemblance he could see between that piece of shite and his beautiful daughter. Thankfully, Chloe’s facial features mirrored Rose’s, but her natural bright blonde hair had come from her biological father. Her ears, too, matched Jimmy’s. 

Before seeing the picture, John had always associated Chloe being Rose’s daughter and no one else’s. Now, he had no choice but to acknowledge Jimmy’s genetics in _his_ daughter. Would he ever be able to look at her the same way, now? _Of course I will. She’s my princess._

“MUMMY!” 

Chloe’s scream pierced right through his heart. He scrambled off the bed, knocking into the dresser on his way out. 

“Stop him, Mummy! Help me!” 

John was in her room in an instant, scooping Chloe’s tiny frame into his arms, cuddling her close. Using a soothing tone, he spoke directly in her ear. “Chloe, darling, wake up. You’re safe. Daddy’s got you, princess.” 

Chloe’s whimpers died down and her thick lashes fluttered. Tired eyes opened and searched for his. “Daddy?” 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yes, princess, Daddy’s right here.” 

John was surprised when Chloe didn’t break out into tears. She just wrapped her arms tight around his neck and held onto him. He rubbed soft circles on her back, giving her time to cope with the nightmare she’d had. 

After a long minute, she looked up at John. “Can I come lay with you?” 

“Of course you can. Let’s go.” He stood with her still in his arms and carried her past her siblings' rooms. John was grateful that his other two children didn’t wake. 

He set Chloe down on the bed and watched as she made herself comfortable in Rose’s spot, pulling the covers up to her chin and snuggling down. Once she settled, he walked over to his side of the bed, stopping to pick up the book he’d tossed on the floor. Climbing in the bed, he mirrored his youngest daughter’s position. They peered at one another, wondering who would break the silence. 

“When’s Mummy coming home?” 

“I suspect she’ll be home in the next hour or so. She, Aunt Donna, and Aunt Martha were going to have dinner after the movie.” 

She giggled. “Probably so they can talk about Christopher Leckelson’s bum.” 

He laughed, too. His sweet girl, so grown up, and yet, not. He wasn’t even going to try and correct her pronunciation of the actor’s name. It was too cute. 

He reached over and grabbed her small hand in his. “I know I’m not Mummy or Dr. Pond, but if you’d like to talk about it, I’ll listen.”

She nodded. “I know, Daddy. It’s just hard sometimes.” 

“Oh, my darling girl, I can’t even imagine how hard it is. All I know is what your Mummy told me and just her telling me hurt.” 

She looked down at their hands. “Can I tell you something that I’ve never told Mummy?” 

“Sure you can, princess.”

“I dream about Jimmy dying a lot, but I only get scared when he wins.” 

“I’m not quite sure I understand.”

Chloe uses her free hand to scrub at her nose. “I don’t like thinking about what happened. When I do, I think about my Mummy.” 

John ran his fingers through her sleep mussed hair. “I’m so sorry you had to see her like that. I wish I could take it all away from you both.” 

“No, Daddy, listen. Mummy was so strong. _That’s_ what I think about. She was gonna stop him even if she died in the end. Mummy’s my hero.” 

John stifled a sob. This precious seven-year-old girl had witnessed so much evil. He could now sympathize with Rose when she spoke of robbing Chloe of her childhood. It was in no way her fault, but he understood now, listening to Chloe’s manner of speaking. She shouldn’t know about these things. 

“And that’s when my dreams are bad. When he kills her and seeing his face….” 

The moment John had been waiting for happened: Chloe broke down. He reached over and pulled her to his chest, holding her tight and crying with her. 

He had to admit he'd the same nightmare; Rose’s bleeding and broken body still as Chloe sat next to her. When Adam had hurt Rose, he’d had a glimpse of what it must have been like for Chloe, and that had been mild compared to what the little girl had endured _that_ night. 

After Chloe had cried her little eyes out, father and daughter sat up and shared a glass of water. John had barely put down the water glass before Chloe was snuggling back up to him. Chuckling, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Feeling better, princess?” 

“Yep!” She yawned. “I’m so much better, Daddy. Thank you.” 

He kissed her crown. “You don’t have to thank me. I’m happy to help.” 

Chloe fisted her hand in his t-shirt and closed her eyes. “But I want to thank you. You make me feel so safe and loved.” John’s breath caught in his throat. “Mummy makes me feel that way too, but I’ve never felt so happy and I _know_ it’s because of you, Jenny, and Tim, but ‘specially you. I have a daddy who loves me.” 

John tried to speak, but had to clear his throat twice before the words would come out. “I _do_ love you, Chloe Noble. And I’ll love you until the end of time itself.” 

Her sleepy smile melted his heart. “Good. Ima stay here ‘till Mummy gets home.”

“You can stay longer than that.” 

John watched his princess as she drifted off to sleep, falling asleep shortly after himself. 

*****

_Click._  

John reached up to rub his eye. He heard a rustle of fabric and opened his eyes to investigate. Rose was sitting on her side of the bed next to Chloe, brushing the hair off the slumbering girl’s face. 

He turned more onto his side, spooning his princess. “Hello, love. Have a good time?” 

Smiling, Rose gave him a silent nod. John forced himself to wake up more. “Everything alright?” 

“Yeah,” she whispered. “Everythin’s perfect.” 

John could tell his wife wanted to say more, but she refrained for some unknown reason. Reaching over, he clasped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. 

Chloe shifted. “Mummy? You’re home.” 

“I am, darling.” She kissed her cheek. “Go on back to sleep, love. ‘M gonna wash my face and come join you and Daddy, alright?” 

“‘Kay.” 

Rose completed her nightly ablutions, sliding into bed trying to cause as little a disturbance as possible. 

John looked at his wife as she watched their daughter. “She had a nightmare.” 

Rose met his gaze. “I figured as much. Looks like Daddy came to her rescue.   Her hero.” 

His heart beat a little faster at the sight of her tongue-touched smile. God, he loved this woman. “I think the position of Chloe’s hero has already been filled, but I don’t mind stepping in when needed.” 

She ran her fingers through his hair. “My knight in pinstripe armor rides again.”

“For as long as you need me to.” 

Rose draped her arm over Chloe and John, cuddling them close. “Forever then."


	4. Daddy's Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few snippets, mostly Chloe's POV, from chapters 20-26 of my original story Her Savior.
> 
> TenRoseForeverandever, you are amazing... writer, beta, and friend... you are fantastic!!!

Her Savior: Daddy's Little Girl 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Everyone quiet down.  Since it's still raining outside, we are going to watch a film over our recess time.  Have a seat." 

Chloe chose to read instead.  She had no interest in the teacher's choice of film.  However, at a scene where the music swelled, she looked up. 

_The father of the main character held out his hand._  

_"May I have this dance?"_

_A little giggle.  "Yes, Daddy!"_

_The young blonde stepped up to stand on her daddy's toes and the pair began to move to the music._

Chloe smiled at the sight.  She wasn't sure when it had happened, but the actors had morphed into her and Mr. John and she quite liked it.  Her resolve to ask Mr. John to take her to the father-daughter dance strengthened.  

He might not be her real daddy, but oh how she wished he was.  Maybe someday.  With tiny, shaking hands, Chloe folded up the flyer that had been sitting in her desk and placed it in the pocket of her cardigan.  She would definitely ask Mr. John today.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Staying at Ms. Donna and Mr. Jack’s house was always fun, but Chloe was anxious because she really really, _really_ wanted to ask Mr. John to the dance.  The flyer was burning a hole in her pocket.  

But then, everything went pear-shaped. 

Chloe wasn't stupid. When she saw Mr. Jack running out of the house and Ms. Donna's tearful expression, she knew it meant that something terrible had happened.  It had to be something to do with her mummy!  She had such a close bond with her, she just knew she was hurt. 

Her intuition was confirmed when no one would give her straight answers, insisting everything was fine.  There ought to be a law about how many times you can say ‘everything is fine’, or lie to a child.  When whatever was happening was over she would write a letter to Parliament. 

She wanted to scream! Mummy was hurt; she knew that without a doubt.  Was she hurt, but okay?  Or was she hurt like she had been _that_ night?  Was Mummy scared?  Was she alone? 

_Mr. John!_ Chloe had no doubt that if Mummy needed help, Mr. John would be there, doing everything he could.  She held onto that thought.  He would be there for them no matter what. 

She hated to be sneaky, but she wasn't going to rest until she spoke with either her mummy or Mr. John.  If she heard their voices she would know they were alright, and their chance to be a family wasn’t over.  As quietly as she could, she crept into Ms. Donna's bedroom and grabbed her mobile from her nightstand.  She easily found Mr. John's contact (listed under _Spaceman_ ) and initiated the call. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"You did good, Doc.  Now let's get our girl to the hospital." 

John nodded as Jack walked out to call the paramedics up with a stretcher.  He carefully cradled Rose to his chest and held his lips against her temple.  He closed his eyes, praying Rose wasn’t suffering from any serious injuries.  

He heard his mobile ringing, the volume getting louder.  He opened his eyes and saw a Torchwood agent smiling apologetically, holding the phone out for him to take.  

"It started ringing and Agent Harkness said it was yours." 

He took the mobile, thanking the agent.  John looked at the caller ID and sighed. 

"Not now, Donna. The paramedics are coming to get Rose.  I'll call-"

"Mr. John?" 

John's stomach dropped down to his feet.  It was Chloe's timid and wavering voice he heard.  _What the hell am I supposed to tell her?_  

"Is she okay? I know something happened. I feel it in my bones.  Is she okay?"

Chloe wasn't stupid. She'd been in this type of situation herself, so he decided to be honest with her.  "I don't know, princess.  We are about to take her to the hospital now."  

"Who hurt my mummy?" 

He hesitated; unsure if he should tell her who had hurt Rose.  He wanted to protect her, but he just couldn't bring himself to lie to her.  "A man named Adam Mitchell.  He was Jimmy's half-brother." 

He listened as the little girl who he had come to see as his own sniffled.  "Where's Ms. Donna, Chloe?" 

"Dow-downstairs. She doesn't know 'm calling." 

John looked up at the sound of the stretcher being maneuvered into the flat. "Listen, princess, they're here to take mummy to the hospital.  I promise I won't leave her side and that I'll call you as soon as I know something.  Do you trust me?" 

"The only person I've ever trusted more is Mummy." 

John's breath caught. "Oh, darling.  I'll call soon." 

Unfortunately, he had to hang up so he could help with Rose, but he couldn't wait to hold onto his little girl.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"I'll take care of it.  Close those eyes." 

He reached for Rose's phone sitting on the nightstand and saw that it was the school calling. "Hello?  John Noble answering for Rose Tyler." 

The line was quiet except for sniffling.  He was about to speak again when someone beat him to it. 

"I want my mummy." 

John's heart shattered into a million pieces as Chloe's sniffles turned into sobs.  He worked to speak around the lump in his throat.  "I'm coming, princess.  Hand the phone to Mrs. Lincoln." 

He heard the phone being shuffled about.  "Miss Tyler?" 

"No, Mrs. Lincoln.  It's John Noble. I'm coming to get Chloe." 

"Yes, sir. I'll have her teacher bring her things to the office.  I won't leave her side until you get here." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Lincoln." 

John ended the call and glanced down at his sleeping Rose.  Hopefully, she wouldn't be too upset with him for checking Chloe out from school, but his little girl needed him to bring her to her mummy and there was no way he was going to tell her no. 

~*~*~*~*~

Chloe sat holding her knees to her chest, sobbing.  She tried to be brave like Mummy and carry on, but she couldn't.  She needed to see and touch her mummy. Chloe had talked to her last night on the phone, but she wasn't going to be able to be brave until she _with_ her. 

Her friend, Samantha, had brought her book bag and cardigan to the office.  Mrs. Lincoln had not left her side.  Chloe liked her and was grateful for the older woman's comfort. 

The door to the front office swung open and Chloe looked up to see Mr. John looking around with wide eyes.  She leapt out of the chair the instant his eyes met hers.  He caught her and lifted her in his arms, holding her tight as she cried. 

"I'm here, princess.  I've got you." John rocked Chloe side to side. They both clung to each other as he managed to sign her out.  

"I'll carry her things for you." 

"Thank you, Mrs. Lincoln." 

Chloe barely registered the adults speaking to one another.  Her little heart had started to calm, and she snuggled against Mr. John, inhaling his familiar scent.  She felt safe and knew, without a doubt, that Mr. John was keeping his word and bringing her to her mummy.  How she loved him! 

"Chloe, darling, we're at the car.  I need you to let go so we can get in."  She shook her head against his shoulder and tightened her hold around him.  He brushed a kiss to her cheek.  "How about I let you sit in the front next to me, hm?  If you do that, I can hold your hand.  How's that sound?" 

She nodded.  The truth was that she was scared to let go of him and lose that warm feeling of security.  Once they were both seated in the car, he held out his hand and she grasped it with all her strength. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chloe felt like a true princess walking down the aisle with her mum.  She was wearing a pretty pink party dress with sparkly shoes that she never wanted to take off.  

Today, Mr. John and her mummy were getting married!  She was getting a daddy, a sister, and a brother.  Chloe squeezed her mummy’s hand, absolutely unable to contain her excitement.  They would soon be a family. 

But most importantly, Chloe thought to herself, was how happy her mummy was.  Mummy was the strongest, bravest, and prettiest person in the world and she deserved all the love she could get. 

Chloe blinked and they were in front of Mr. John.  Just like when they first met, he bent down to her level and placed a delicate kiss to her cheek.  She wanted to return the kiss but was unable to because Mr. John was whispering something to her. 

“Here she is, Daddy’s little girl.” 

Never mind the kiss, Chloe threw her arms around _her daddy’s_ neck and held onto him.  _Her_ daddy.  

She let go and reached for Mummy’s flowers.  Climbing into Uncle Mickey’s lap, she watched the ceremony with a wide smile. Today was such a happy day and she knew it wasn’t the end.  Their happily ever after was just beginning!


End file.
